


Of Monsters and Floating Cats

by Tookish_Baggins



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookish_Baggins/pseuds/Tookish_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the newest episode. Cecil is feeling guilty and Carlos comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Floating Cats

Carlos had heard the last few minutes of the radio broadcast and the interns that had stayed in the lab had filled him in on the other details. So he wasn't really surprised upon finding his boyfriend seated on their couch, his head between his hands. Carlos could see tears leaking from between his fingers- they were strangely loud in the quiet room as they fell and hit the floor. 

"Cecil," he called softly, taking a step towards his lover. The other man gave no sign that he had heard him, though. As Carlos crept closer, he could hear Cecil mumbling "It's all my fault. It's all my fault," over and over. A condemnation and an apology. He sat down and wrapped his arms his lover and pressed his lips against Cecil's hair. 

"It isn't your fault," he murmured against Cecil's hair. 

For the first time since Carlos had walked into the room, Cecil turned to him. The tears had stopped falling, but Carlos could see them brimming in his lover's eyes, waiting for any excuse to start falling once more. "It is, though. That _thing_ was meant for me. It was supposed to attack me, and I lead it to the bathroom. I _lead it to Khoshek_. And it's my fault that he's hurt." With that Cecil broke into heartbroken, guilty sobs. Carlos just cuddled him closer against his side, pressing kisses on top of his head. 

He hated that Cecil blamed himself, but he couldn't find the words that would convince his boyfriend that he had done nothing wrong. To convince him that he really had done all that he could. But, Carlos had never been very gifted with words, something that had never really bothered him before, but now he despised himself for it. Damn it, he was a scientist not a therapist. He didn't have much practice with comforting distraught people. So, he did all that he could do. He held Cecil as the other cried into his shoulder, and he sang an old lullaby that his mother had sung for him when he was a boy. 

Carlos didn't how long they sat like that, but Cecil had finally calmed down enough to look up at Carlos and say, his voice only a little shaky, "Khoshek can't go back there. That _monster_ might decide to hurt him again." Carlos wasn't sure if Cecil was referring to the robot thing that had attacked him, or the woman from Strex Corp that had put it in the sound booth, but either way he supposed it didn't really matter- 'Monster' was an apt description of both, in Carlos's eyes. 

"You're right he shouldn't go back to the radio station. But he can live with us if you want." 

"Really?"

"Of course."

"But I thought you didn't like cats."

"Well, I think we can both agree that Khoshek isn't a normal cat."

That made Cecil laugh, for which Carlos was incredibly thankful. It may have been vulnerable, shaky and so small- a pale imitation of its usual booming, joyous sound- but at least it was an improvement from a moment ago. Cecil leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Carlos's lips. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

Carlos just smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
